


I miss my bed

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Blankets, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io non ho paura” sibilò Yuri, alquanto irritato. “Sto solo dicendo che... non sono abituato a dormire nel futon. Ecco. Sono abituato al mio materasso. E alla mia coperta, quella con sopra le macchine.” prese in mano il futon, come per farglielo vedere. “Questo è bianco e basta. Mi innervosisce.”
Kudos: 1





	I miss my bed

**_ \- I miss my bed - _ **

Yamada vedeva chiaramente che Yuri cominciava ad essere teso.

Era sabato, e quella mattina la madre del più piccolo l’aveva accompagnato a casa sua, come già si erano messi d’accordo da quasi una settimana ormai.

Chinen sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì a dormire, e man mano che si avvicinava l’ora di andare a letto Ryosuke lo vedeva farsi sempre più agitato, sempre più nervoso.

Non gli aveva chiesto niente, ma l’aveva trovato piuttosto strano.

Quel giorno si era divertito, ne era sicuro.

Avevano giocato in giardino per tutta la mattina, dopo pranzo si erano riposati per un po’ e poi avevano ripreso subito a giocare.

Lui era particolarmente soddisfatto da quella giornata, ed era certo che anche il più piccolo lo fosse.

Non capiva dunque quell’improvviso cambio d’umore, quel suo guardarsi intorno con aria corrucciata, come se fosse irritato da qualcosa.

Sua madre li aveva messi a letto poco dopo cena, dando un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambi e spengendo la luce, lasciando accesa la lampada sul comodino, ben sapendo che il figlio aveva paura di rimanere completamente al buio.

Ryosuke aveva chiuso gli occhi, augurando la buonanotte a Chinen, ma non era riuscito a prendere sonno.

Continuava a sentire il più piccolo agitarsi nel futon steso accanto al suo letto, girarsi da parte a parte, senza riuscire a trovare pace.

Alla fine si era stancato di ascoltarlo e si era messo a sedere sul materasso, fissandolo con il capo chinato da un lato.

“Yuri? C’è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiese, preoccupato.

Vide il più piccolo mettersi a sedere a sua volta, mordendosi un labbro e tenendo stretto il futon in una mano.

“No. Non c’è niente che non vada” mormorò, poco convinto. “Solo che è la prima volta che rimango a dormire fuori da casa” spiegò, senza aggiungere altro.

Yamada sorrise leggermente, scendendo dal letto e andando a sedersi accanto a lui sul futon.

“Ti capisco. Anche io la prima volta che sono rimasto fuori a dormire ho avuto un po’ paura di non essere nel mio letto, però...” cominciò a dire, solo per essere immediatamente interrotto dall’altro.

“ _Io non ho paura_ ” sibilò Yuri, alquanto irritato. “Sto solo dicendo che... non sono abituato a dormire nel futon. Ecco. Sono abituato al mio materasso. E alla mia coperta, quella con sopra le macchine.” prese in mano il futon, come per farglielo vedere. “Questo è bianco e basta. Mi innervosisce.”

Si alzò in piedi, afferrando un angolo della coperta che copriva il letto di Yamada.

“La tua non è male. La mia è più bella, ma anche questa con gli animali è carina” gli disse, con aria allusiva.

Ryosuke aggrottò le sopracciglia, intendendo quello che l’altro voleva dire.

“D’accordo.” concesse. “Se ci stringiamo, possiamo stare tutti e due nel mio letto” gli disse, tornando a stendersi e cercando di fare abbastanza spazio al più piccolo, il quale si mise contento accanto a lui, posando la testa sul cuscino e sorridendo.

“Grazie, Ryo-chan! Così va molto meglio!” esclamò, voltandosi poi verso di lui. “E io non ho paura” ribadì, chiudendo gli occhi.

Yamada scosse la testa, senza ribattere.

Sapeva che quello che non piaceva a Yuri era l’idea di dormire da solo in un letto che non fosse il suo, e che forse un po’ di paura l’aveva, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma finse di credergli, com’era sempre stato abituato a fare in situazioni come quella.

Non era importante, in fondo.

Si stese a sua volta, cercando di non dargli fastidio, e posando la testa sul cuscino accanto alla sua, guardando la sua espressione serena prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Quello che contava, era che Yuri continuasse ad essere felice.


End file.
